


late morning

by catbeans



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: It's cold out there on Hoth, and there are better ways to warm up than more blankets.





	late morning

**Author's Note:**

> i thought it was cute how han is the most bundled up on hoth even though luke is the one who grew up in the desert and a good pal pointed out that corellia stays pretty toasty so for all the jokes abt luke not being able to handle the cold i propose to yall: han, actually. and harrison ford is really cute in sweaters

Luke was only half awake when he felt the cold against his back from the blankets being moved, Han’s side of the bed empty but still warm; he cocooned himself back in with a grumble, pulling the blankets up over his head with just a tiny gap around his mouth and his nose so he could still breathe.

He hadn't quite managed to doze off again when the bed dipped.

“Let me in there,” Han mumbled, pulling at the blankets until Luke unwound himself enough for Han to climb back in.

Luke rolled onto his back, squirming a little when Han nuzzled his face into the crook of Luke's neck, his skin cold to the touch even from what couldn't have been more than a few minutes out of bed.

He was about to ask where he’d gone when he wound his arms around Han’s waist, running his fingers over the bumpy knit of a sweater he hadn't had on before.

Luke opened one of his eyes a crack; he could see enough of it before Han pulled the blankets over their heads to see it was just as big and lumpy as it felt.

“What is that?”

“It’s warm, is what it is,” Han said, his voice still rough from sleep. He reached for one of Luke's hands to press Luke's palm to his face, kissing his wrist. “Don't know how you aren't fuckin’ freezing.”

Luke leaned his cheek against Han’s hair, rubbing his thumb over Han’s cheekbone where he was still holding Luke's palm to his face. “It could be worse.”

Han just snorted, and Luke could feel him shiver.

“It’s better than the hangar,” Luke reminded him, “or outside, or…”

Han groaned and shuffled closer to Luke until he was almost on top of him. “Don't remind me.”

Luke huffed a laugh, but Han just turned his face into the curve of Luke's shoulder, his grip a little tighter where he was holding Luke's hand.

“I’m serious.”

Luke's breath caugh in his throat, his chest tight; Han had hung around him even more than usual since that night in the popup shelter, always hovering nearby when he had nothing else to do, and sometimes when he did, too. Luke hadn't really noticed at first, not until he saw the way Han froze up when it was his turn to check the surveillance beacons, always finding an excuse to come with him.

“I’m sorry,” Luke said quietly, kissing the top of Han's head, Han’s hair tickling his nose.

“Only just got that smell out of your hair,” Han mumbled.

Luke hummed and closed his eyes again, holding Han a little tighter with his free hand. The warm, comforting weight of Han covering most of his torso was almost enough to pull him back to sleep before Han shivered again, dropping his hand from where he was loosely holding Luke's to slip it under Luke's shirt.

Luke yelped and wriggled against his hand, but Han didn't move. “Hey--”

“You're warm,” Han mumbled sleepily, kissing the side of Luke's neck and squeezing his hip.

“Put those icicles somewhere else.”

Han huffed and pulled his hand back to rest over Luke's belly.

Luke opened his eyes again when Han’s hand started inching lower, only stopping when he’d wedged his hand between Luke's thighs.

“That's somewhere else,” Han reasoned, and Luke could feel the smile in his voice when he bumped his thumb against Luke's clit through his sweatpants.

“Yeah, well, your hand’s still cold, so--”

Luke’s sentence trailed off into a moan when Han shifted his hand a little higher to rub his fingers over Luke’s clit.

“That can be fixed,” Han murmured, and Luke wasn't shivering from the cold when Han started pressing kisses along his neck.

Luke tilted his head so Han could kiss a little higher, squeezing his thighs around Han’s hand. It wasn't long before he was rocking slightly against Han’s fingers, the space under the blankets quickly warming up again with his breath coming out in shaky gasps from the way Han kissed at his neck.

Luke moved his hand up to Han’s hair with a soft tug when Han’s teeth scraped down the curve of his shoulder, biting his lip to try to muffle a whine.

“I think that's warm enough,” Luke whispered, nudging his hips up against Han’s hand.

Han circled his fingers over Luke's clit before dipping lower, pressing his fingertips where Luke could feel his underwear starting to get damp.

“I don't know…” Han said teasingly, rubbing over Luke's clit with a little more pressure until his thighs were shaking around Han’s hand. “It was pretty cold out there.”

_ “Han,” _ Luke whined, giving his hair another tug. “Please, come on.”

Han hummed and moved his hand up, trailing his fingers over the faint line of hair going down from Luke's bellybutton before slipping his hand down the front of Luke's pants.

Luke gasped when Han’s bare fingertips rubbed over his clit, quickly warming up against his skin. He could feel Han getting hard against his hip where he was still nestled against Luke's side, shifting like he was trying to rock against him without Luke noticing.

Luke was about to try to wriggle his hand down to get to Han’s dick when Han slipped two fingers inside him, circling his thumb over Luke's clit at the same time; Luke’s hand shot down to his wrist instead, holding Han’s hand in place to rock against his fingers in short, jerky thrusts.

“Hey,” Han whispered, leaning up so his nose bumped Luke's jaw before kissing below his chin. “Can I--”

_ “Yes, _ yes, please,” Luke said breathlessly, bringing his hand down from Han’s hair to push at his shoulder.

Han curled his fingers inside Luke until he was biting back whimpers before stiffly pushing himself up and pulling his hand away, sleepily rubbing his knuckles over his eyes. Luke’s chest felt warm, and he couldn't help smiling when he held the blankets up by his head to keep them from slipping when Han scooted down towards the foot of the bed; everything about him was so much softer when he was this sort of tired, endearing even when he was busy pulling Luke’s clothes off.

Han chucked Luke’s pants to the side and settled in between his legs, lifting Luke’s thighs over his shoulders. The sweater was scratchy against the backs of his legs, but he could barely notice it when Han leaned in to mouth at his clit without any of his usual teasing, kneading at Luke's ass with a hum that made Luke's eyes cross before circling his fingers along the dampness between his legs. 

Han pressed two fingers in down to the knuckles and sucked gently on Luke's clit. Luke curled his fingers in Han’s hair, pushing him down before he realized what he was doing; he almost pulled his hand back before Han let out a moan that sounded almost relieved, his eyes slipping shut as he mouthed at Luke's clit.

Luke kept his other hand by his head to hold the blankets up, just enough light coming through to watch Han; Han looked up at him before pulling his fingers out to add a third, slowly rubbing over the sensitive spot above Luke's pelvic bone with his other hand, and Luke's head dropped back to the pillow with a whine.

Han groaned when Luke shifted his thighs, snug around either side of Han’s head, the dull vibrations against his clit enough to make Luke's knees shake. He carded his fingers through Han’s hair towards the back of his head, rubbing his fingertips along the nape of his neck; he almost dropped the blankets when he noticed Han shifting his hips against the mattress.

“Get--get up here,” Luke gasped, biting the inside of his cheek to try to hold back a moan when Han swirled his fingers, the stretch of it making his toes curl.

The sound Han made sounded like a  _ no. _

Han moved his fingers faster, rubbing his fingertips in tight circles, matching the pressure on Luke's pelvis until he had to remind himself to breathe, short little moans coming out on each exhale. Han kept his lips tight around Luke's clit, sucking like it was candy, and Luke couldn't help rocking against his mouth.

_ “Han--” _

“What's the rush?” Han asked, muffled from refusing to pull away. 

Luke could see his eyes crinkle at the corners with a smile before he went back to Luke's clit.

Han pumped his fingers in in short, quick movements, barely pulling out to the first knuckle before pushing back in again; that deliciously  _ full _ feeling spread through his belly, until his whole body was tingling right down to his fingertips. He didn't realize he was tugging at Han's hair again until Han moaned, running his tongue flat over Luke's clit. He pumped his fingers in harder, fucking into him until Luke felt like he was falling apart, too much for even a hint of embarrassment at the slick, wet sounds between his legs each time Han moved his hand.

_ “Han, _ Han, I’m--”

“I know,” Han murmured, not slowing down once, and Luke keened at the way Han’s lips moved over his clit when he spoke.

The space under the blankets was getting close to too warm, but Luke couldn’t bring himself to move to do anything about it, gripping at Han's hair and holding him there so he could grind up against Han’s mouth.

His thighs started to shake on either side of Han's head when Han pushed his fingers into Luke, holding them in deep to rub quick circles with his fingertips. He sucked at Luke's clit without letting up, and Luke let the blankets drop, clapping his hand over his mouth to try to muffle the moans he couldn’t keep down once he was about to come.

Han curled his fingers, groaning at the way Luke's legs started to shake on his shoulders. He locked his ankles around Han’s back to keep from slipping, Han’s head snug between his thighs; Luke's whole body quivered, that tight heat in his belly building up until he saw sparks.

“Mmn,  _ fuck, _ Han--”

He managed to pull the blankets back up just in time to see the look Han shot up at him, not breaking eye contact until Luke couldn’t help squeezing his eyes shut, rolling his hips up against Han's fingers.

Han didn’t slow down until Luke had gone boneless and slack, whimpering from the way Han kept mouthing at his clit, oversensitive from the way it just didn't  _ stop, _ Han’s fingers dragging it out long enough that Luke thought he might fall apart.

Luke pushed at Han's head until he finally eased up, slowly pulling his fingers out and lapping over his clit for a few seconds before finally pulling away.

Luke was still catching his breath when Han crawled up the bed, pushing the blankets back over his shoulders; Luke didn't wait once Han was close enough, pulling him down by the collar of his sweater to kiss him. He cooed at the taste of himself on Han’s mouth, his face tacky and damp all the way from his nose to the scar on his chin.

Han propped himself up on his elbows to keep some of his weight off of Luke, and Luke could feel Han’s dick bumping against him through his sweatpants when he settled in between Luke's legs.

Luke pulled his knees up, angling his hips up against Han's; Han rocked against him, a soft, desperate sound muffled by the kiss when Luke reached down to palm at his ass.

Luke tugged at the waistband of his pants, only getting them down a couple inches before breaking the kiss with a huff.

“Get those off.”

Han groaned and rolled off of Luke onto his side, holding the blankets up to keep the heat in while he kicked his pants off.

He leaned in to kiss Luke again as soon as they were left by the foot of the bed; Luke pulled at the front of his sweater until Han settled back between his legs, lazily rolling his hips up against Han's.

He could feel the way Han’s breath hitched, his teeth dragging over Luke's bottom lip when Luke reached down for his dick. Han leaned down to kiss along his neck, and Luke's hand shook when Han sucked a light mark into his skin, arching up against him with a whine.

“Wait, hang on.”

Han pulled back, propping himself up on his elbows; Luke reached up to pull the pillow from under his head, wedging it under his hips, and Han leaned in to kiss him again as soon as he lay back on the bed.

Luke spread his legs a little wider, pumping his hand over Han’s dick before breaking the kiss to look down. He fumbled for a second before Han knocked his hand away, pressing a quick kiss to Luke's jaw before slowly pushing into him.

Luke closed his eyes with a delighted hum, shivering from Han’s puff of breath against his neck. Han didn't move at first, leaning up again to kiss him, desperate and damp with a soft groan when Luke angled his hips up, squeezing his thighs around Han's waist.

Han started slow, inching in and out of Luke; it didn’t last long before Luke locked his ankles around the small of Han's back, nudging him with his heels until he gradually sped up, knocking soft little moans out of Luke on each thrust in.

Han dropped his forehead to Luke's shoulder, grinding into him with a groan before leaning up to mouth at his neck, and if Luke wasn't so preoccupied he would have to guess that that first mark had turned into a handful.

Luke wound his arms around Han’s shoulders, holding him close, tangling his fingers in Han’s hair to pull him up for a kiss.

Luke let him take the lead, his whole body still loose and tingling from coming just before. The taste of himself was mostly gone from Han's lips, slick still smeared along his chin; Han broke the kiss with a gasp when Luke gave his hair a sharp tug, his eyes slipping closed with a moan, and Luke couldn't help leaning up to kiss the scar on his chin.

He could taste himself there, too, when he licked his lips, before pulling Han back to kiss him again.

It wasn't long before Han’s breathing became ragged and uneven, kissing him without any of the finesse he might have had before; he broke away with a groan, ducking down to kiss at Luke's neck, his breath hot against Luke's skin. Luke shuddered, tilting his head back for Han to have more space to kiss him. His legs started to ache from holding them in place around Han’s waist, shaking a little from the strain of it, but he didn't think anything in the galaxy could get him to move right then.

That tight feeling coiling in his belly again startled a moan out of him, jerkily rocking his hips up against Han. He moved his free hand down to his clit, arching up against Han with a whine, brushing his fingertips over the base of Han’s dick; Han groaned, fucking into him a little harder, and Luke's fingers shook as he circled them over his clit.

_ “Oh, _ my--Han--fuck--” Luke babbled, flattening his fingers over his clit and grinding up against Han, the combined pressure from his fingers and Han’s dick enough to make his eyes roll back.

Han leaned up to kiss him, muffling the sounds Luke couldn’t keep down when he pushed in all the way, grinding into him without pulling out while Luke started to come again.

Luke broke the kiss with a moan, his legs shaking against Han’s waist. He could barely keep them in place, all boneless and wobbly when Han started fucking into him again, pressing kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

Luke bit back a whine and brought his hand up to Han’s hair, rubbing his fingertips over the base of his skull while Han kept kissing him, catching in tangles from his bedhead. Han’s thrusts into him were getting uneven and shaky, barely kissing him so much as panting against Luke's skin, mouthing at Luke's neck and the marks he’d left there before.

Han pushed in deep with a groan, his hair tickling under Luke's chin when he dropped his head against Luke's shoulder.

“I’m--”

Han cut himself off with a sound almost like a whimper when Luke rolled his hips up, kissing the top of his head and looping his arms around Han's shoulders.

_ “Fuck, _ Luke…”

Han’s last few thrusts were rough and jerky, knocking a moan out of Luke before he slowed down.

Han sagged on top of him, rolling his hips in before he went still, peppering kisses along Luke's neck while he caught his breath.

Luke stiffly let his legs drop from around Han's waist, his hips aching in the best sort of way. He gave Han’s hair a light tug, pulling him up to kiss him, slow and soft before Luke wriggled his hips and Han broke away with a gasp.

He propped himself up to slowly ease out of Luke, and Luke whined at the empty feeling before Han dipped down to kiss him again.

Han shuffled against Luke's side, pulling him in snug and close with his arm over Luke's waist, lazily running his fingers over Luke's ribs. Luke wound his arm around Han's shoulders, pulling the blankets back up with his free hand, and he couldn't help smiling at the soft, contented sound Han made once they were covered again, nuzzling against Luke's neck.

He could feel himself starting to doze off again, with Han warm and heavy against him, slack and flushed; Luke bumped his knee against Han’s, smiling a little wider when Han looped his leg around Luke's.

“Hey,” Luke whispered into Han’s hair, tracing over the collar of his sweater. “You’ve got a while ‘til your shift, huh?”

Han pulled himself closer and kissed at that ticklish spot below Luke's ear, kissing his jaw when Luke squirmed under him. “Mmhm.”

Luke hummed and closed his eyes, holding his arm tighter around Han's shoulders. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> im @hansolosbi dot tumblr :0c


End file.
